Generally, biometric authorization systems that provide authentication and verification services do so based upon biometric data collected from a system user during enrollment. The biometric information is registered with the biometric authorization system. The biometric data collected at the time of enrollment may not be the highest quality data, yet such data obtained at enrollment is employed to verify the user at subsequent biometric authorizations. In this authorization process, a mathematical representation of a user's biometric sample taken during the transaction process, known as a biometric template, is compared to the biometric template that was previously registered. A match between the received and the registered biometric templates produces a successful authorization. As would be appreciated, one of the key components that affect the effectiveness of the authorization system is the accuracy in the authentication or verification process. While false positives are certainly problematic, false negatives can be especially damaging because they directly impact a user's confidence in the usability of the biometric authorization system. What is needed therefore is a mechanism that enables the authorization system to ensure the highest possible correct identifications of system users.